Where Allegiances Lie
by creativedestitute
Summary: Draco is struggling to accept his place as a Death Eater and, ultimately, Draco struggles with what side he is really rooting for. In order to please his father and the Dark Lord, Draco must commit an unspeakable act. But first Draco must teach himself to be evil, and not care. He decides to take out his frustrations on little, mudblood, Hermione Granger. Rated M for mature content
1. Annoyance

-This story is set at the beginning of the 6th book: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Draco is struggling to accept his place as a Death Eater and, ultimately, Draco struggles with what side he is really rooting for. In order to please his father and the Dark Lord, Draco must commit an unspeakable act. But first Draco must teach himself to be evil, and not care. He decides to take out his frustrations on little, mudblood, Hermione Granger. And he learns the extent of just how evil he can be. *Please review, comment, or message me if you enjoy, I love feedback!* The Harry Potter franchise, characters and themes are *unfortunately* not owned by me.

Draco remembered the first time he felt fear. Not regular fear, like the kind that flickers inside your chest for mere seconds when you get surprised, then dies down while leaving your mind reeling. Draco remembered the first time he was afraid to die. It happened inside Borgin and Burkes on a drizzly, seemingly normal day. He remembered his father tightly holding down his arms, and he remembered watching his mother wipe away tears discreetly. He wanted to hold her fragile hand, and tell her it was going to be alright; _he_ was going to be alright. But his screams were welling up inside of his throat, making it impossible to breathe, let alone reassure anyone. He would have been unaware that he was crying if he hadn't felt the hot tears run down his cheeks. In normal circumstances, The Malfoys didn't approve of showing one's emotions. But they made an allowance, due to the circumstances. The waves of pain hit him at different times, in different places. Somehow, it seemed more painful and raw with each hit. His insides burned, thick and hot, like his veins were coursing with actual acid. His eyes were forced open, unnaturally. They were so dry and painful, he couldn't even see through his blurred vision. His father's hands tightened around Draco's wrist, trying to force them down. He was trying to coax Draco into relaxing his muscles, but unfortunately, that word no longer held any meaning.

" _Crucio!"_ The word rang in Draco's ears forever. His mind felt like it was ripping apart at the seams. He knew at any second he would feel his brains, liquified and warm, running out of his ears and down his face. Draco knew what would happen when he agreed, officially, to become a Death Eater. Draco knew the personal sacrifices he would have to make to prove his allegiances to Voldemort. Draco knew they would perform two of the unforgivable curses on him, but he could never fathom just how painful they would be. He remembered looking over at the enchanted grandfather clock over and over, thinking that hours must have passed of him being tortured, but instead, only mere minutes had passed. When the curse hit him the final time, he remembered praying to die. He remembered wishing that he would soon draw his final breath, because breathing itself was all too painful. He remembered looking up at his father, his cool, gray eyes were staring back at him, filled with concern. For a single moment, Lucius gently stroked his son's palm with his thumb. When the final curse stopped ringing in his body, the world around him finally came back into focus. He could hear the Death Eaters chatter around him. He could hear his mother's muffled sobs. He could hear his own breath coming out in loud, deranged pants. Every part of his body felt foreign; like he couldn't quite control it, but everything hurt and throbbed intensely. He remembered his mother holding his face in her soft hands, and kissing his forehead so tenderly. His fathered looked worn, but happy that it was over.

Lord Voldemort spoke to the Death Eaters before finally congratulating Draco. To wrap up the ceremony, the Dark Lord rolled up Draco's blood-covered, left sleeve and chanted something in Parseltongue while running his wand up and down his arm. The lines on his arm burned and twitched at the touch, and Draco remembered Voldemort looking down at his arm, and angrily repeating the spell while pressing down even harder, and more painfully. When it was over, The Dark Lord set down his arm and smile a venomous smile at Draco. "I hope you will impress me, Draco." he said simply, but menacingly before apparating away. The other Death Eaters praised Draco, then shortly followed after Voldemort, until only the Malfoys and the shop keeper were left. It was all official now. Draco Malfoy was officially a Death Eater.

It had been one month since his initiation into the infamous group, and he was still struggling, deep down, to truly accept it. As Draco walked to Potion's class his thoughts weighed down on him heavily. He met up with Crabbe and Goyle in the corridor and let them chat amongst themselves, deep in his own thoughts. _How can I completely devote my life to something I'm not sure I agree with? To something I may even be...against entirely. Is it right? Am I on the right side? Does it even matter? Surely I would be killed if I ever tried to defy Voldemort..._ Draco chose a different seat than normal; he told Crabbe and Goyle he needed to properly focus on his studies without being bogged down by their idiocy. They left him be, and sat closer to the front of the class room. He set down his stuff and took out a quill, some ink, and parchment; thinking secretly that he may as well succeed in his studies, just in case being a Death Eater doesn't pan out... He looked up to see Weasley and Potter walk in together, muttering things to each other. Potter glanced his way, then quickly looked away as they chose some seats far away. _Disgusting,_ Malfoy thought to himself. He resented the way Potter acted so innocently, and he thought it was absolutely pathetic the way Weasel clung to Potter's fame as if he were actually his friend. Draco glanced up again. _Hmm...I wonder where the final piece to the idiotic trio is._ Draco didn't see Granger in the classroom, which was strange for the obnoxiously-studious girl. She was usually there before any of the other students, which he thought was an obvious attempt to shed her mudblood birthright and try to overcompensate for her inferiority. It was futile; she would never be as great as a pureblood wizard. She simply couldn't. She was born inferior.

Draco shrugged off the thoughts of the annoying Gryffindor and focused on bumbling Professor Slughorn. Although he was a complete idiot, he did assign the grades for the class so Draco attempted to listen to his incoherent teachings. Today, they were learning about the Bloodroot potion. It was essentially a poison concocted from the Bloodroot plant. The effects of which, in small doses, were lightheadedness and unconsciousness. In high doses, the potion can cause internal bleeding, seizures, comas and even death. Draco's head was buried in the parchment as he took notes, and he almost didn't notice Granger slip into the classroom, 10 minutes late. He watched her narrowly as she apologized to the professor and look around for an empty seat. He watched her gaze, unhappily fall upon him. His lip curled in disgust as she started walking towards the seat next to him. Draco looked around, and sure enough, that was the only seat open. He was about to say something as she sat down but she beat him to it. "Listen Malfoy, I don't want to sit next to you either and believe me, I wouldn't be if there was an open seat." she said while getting out her supplies and not once glancing at him. How dare she speak him. How dare she even sit next to him. Her kind shouldn't even be allowed to attend the same school as he does, let alone sit next to him. Draco was livid and disgusted at the same time. He wanted to rip into the Mudblood, but he decided he had enough to deal with at the moment and chose to ignore her entire presence. After all, today was only a class lecture, they didn't have to be lab partners or anything.

He spent the entire lecture taking notes, and pretending the horrible Granger wasn't sitting next to him. He cursed her in his head, wishing that anyone else had sat there. Slughorn finally wrapped things up with 30 minutes still left of class. Draco prayed he would let them out early so he could head up to the Slytherin dorm to relax, and mull things over.

"Alright. Since we finished the lecture early let's get a head start in the Bloodroot lab. If you guys make decent progress perhaps we can dismiss class early next time. Partner up with the person at your table and find a station over by the cauldrons. Turn to page 36 in your books, and begin the assignment." Professor Slughorn instructed. Draco rolled his eyes incredibly annoyed. How could the professor expect him to work with Granger? It was an outrage. A complete insult. Wordlessly, he grabbed his items and rushed to an open station at the cauldrons. He opened his book to the proper page expecting to complete the assignment in silence. Granger walked up to the open seat, and took it next to him. She looked just as unhappy as he did. She skimmed over the assignment. "So, we'll need 3 vials of the bloodroot juice. The best way, of course, will be to crush it up. If you want to start working on that I will"-

-"Stop" Draco cut her off. "I don't need instructions from _you,_ Granger. I'm more than capable of reading on my own, thanks." He said coldly while preparing a vial. Hermione's eyes narrowed at him and her nose scrunched slightly. Her annoyance slightly amused him. "Look _Malfoy._ I'm going to make this potion correctly. I don't care what you do. Just stay out of my way." She said matter-of-factly. Draco felt anger boil up into his chest at her order. He wasn't going to be bossed around by a _mudblood. "_ Why don't you shut your pathetic-mouth Granger? Just because you spend all of your time cooped up in the library alone because you have no friends doesn't mean your smarter than anyone here." he lashed out angry, partly hoping to rile her up, for fun. Her golden, brown eyes were glaring at him. She looked to be somewhere between angry and hurt. "And just because your parents think they are god's gift to the wizard world doesn't mean **you** are better than anyone here" She fought back. Draco frowned. Hermione felt as if she struck a nerve in him. His voice lowered to a harsh whisper, " _Of course I'm better than you, **Mudblood."**_ She flinched, almost unnoticeably. Her lips parted and her eyes lowered to the floor. She was silent for a moment before glaring back at him.

" _Fuck you,_ _ **Death Eater**."_ She whisper barely audible. His brow twitched slightly as he thought about wrapping his hands around her pathetic neck. He hated that bitch. He **hated** Hermione Granger. And he decided right there that he was going to teach her some fucking manners. He was going to make her pay.


	2. Spiteful

-This chapter is shorter than the first one but it is mostly filler. Next chapter will hopefully be a lot longer and...steamier XD Please please please comment, favorite, review and/or message me if you enjoyed it! I'm absolutely dying for feedback. I'm hoping to make this a decent sized story with at least 20 or so chapters, so lots of smut lol. I always imagined Draco to be incredibly misunderstood, no he isn't completely vanilla-good-guy but he isn't pure evil. I feel like he must have struggled a lot with accepting his fate as a Death Eater and I hope I translated that well. As always, this story is rated M for language and sexual/mature content. The later chapters may or may not contain scenes with a graphic and/or forced sexual nature so please be aware of that and as always, enjoy!-

The moment Slughorn dismissed class Draco was out of there, leaving a not-so-thrilled Hermione to clean up the remnants of their lab assignment. He was absolutely pissed that tomorrow he would have to return to class only to resume their fucked up partnership. Sure, he could fake an illness but Madam Pomfrey would no doubt see through that, and despite Draco's cool attitude towards school work, he couldn't just skip class. After all, he had a superior reputation to uphold. Draco groan exasperatedly, and ran a hand through his platinum hair, which he noticed was growing out quite a bit. Crabbe and Goyle caught up with him mid-way through the corridor.

"Hey Draco, we saw you with that Gryffindor mudblood: Hermione Whore"

"How observant of you."

"I swear, she could fit the whole quidditch team into that hideous mane she has growing out of her head."

"I'd imagine so."

"You're lucky, I heard if you slip her some Invigero Potion she'll do your homework for you"

"I'm the furthest thing from **lucky** Crabbe. And she is the absolute lowest form of life in this school. You two would do yourself some good not to talk about her. If anyone were to overhear you, you're reputation would sink to a new low." Draco lashed out at his peers. "Even for _you_ ", he added spitefully.

Draco walked ahead of them, leaving them far behind him. He was far too irritated to deal with their extreme ignorance today, he was still thinking of ways to torment Granger properly. Perhaps he could slip a Jawbinding potion into her tea; at least then she couldn't open her annoying mouth and bore him any more. But no, she'd likely tattle on him, after the effects wore off, and he had enough shit going on after school, what with Voldemort's demand to fix the Vanishing Cabinet, a task Draco had not yet started. He didn't need to get detention on top of that. _So I need to figure out a way to make sure she doesn't blab on me. I suppose I could torment her anonymously, but where's the fun in that? No. This bitch needs to learn her lesson, from_ ** _me._** _I'll make sure she doesn't tell anyone what I do to her, that mousey little mudblood will be much too terrified to tell anyone._

Draco smiled for the first time that day. Making his way into the Slytherin dorms, he thought about what he could do to both punish her for the disrespectful remarks she'd made, and scare her enough to ensure she wouldn't snitch. Humiliating her in public was out of the question, because it defeated the point. He could threaten her with words, but Hermione got bullied often; words didn't seem to faze her. Draco felt frustrated. _What can I possibly do to her? Hurting her is obviously out of the question because...well...is hurting her out of the question?_ Draco's brow furrowed intensely. _I mean she is a mudblood...but...harming someone? Especially a girl...That simply isn't right...Or is it?...Voldemort will surely expect me to follow in his murderous footsteps._

Draco hadn't thought much about the implications of being a Death Eater, and he felt nauseous at the thought of him having to perform the killing curse. It was inevitable though, he thought. Draco was going to have to learn to inflict pain on others if he was going to survive. Perhaps mousey, little, mudblood Hermione Granger was the perfect subject of that infliction. Draco chewed his lowered lip, for some reason it still didn't feel completely right. He hated Hermione, but to cause her harm? He just wasn't sure he could. He imagined her lying on the floor, scraped up, shaking, crying; looking into his eyes, pleading. That thought stirred something in him. _Perhaps that is the natural state of things. Granger is obviously a lower form of life than me. Perhaps she is meant to be under me, begging me for life. I am, after all, more capable than anyone to decided who is worthy of it and who is not. And she definitely has it coming. If she doesn't understand her inferiority, it is my job to make her blatantly aware of it._ Draco thought without remorse. _It was her who called me a Death Eater... I'll make sure she understands exactly what that means. I'll make her wish she never said that._

Draco decided exactly what he was going to do, and when he was going to do it. He was going to strike before Potions class tomorrow. After the attack she will have to work with him, look at him, and know what he did to her. She will have to stay quiet around everyone. No one will suspect a thing, but she will know. And that will be more than enough.

Laying in his bed, Draco watched the sun begin to set through the tower windows. It was almost time for dinner in the Grand Hall. He was exhausted, but his appetite has also grown to miraculous lengths. He mulled over his thoughts. He still, deep, deep down, wasn't sure that hurting Hermione was right. But he was also sure that he would have to do worse when Voldemort commanded so. He may as well start now. Perhaps he could teach himself to be evil. Perhaps.


	3. Building Up

**Hello Fanfiction community! I hope everyone enjoys the third installment of my Dance with the Death Eater story.**

 **Please, please, please take a few minutes and review, favorite, or message me if you enjoy this story! I will do a few more chapters, however if it seems like no one is really enjoying it I will most likely move on to a new story so please let me know if you want me to continue this story!**

 **As always I am open to suggestions, and will credit anyone if I use their input.**

 **This story is rated M for mature and or sexual themes and content and may or may not contain content of a forced or violent nature in the later chapters. Thanks for reading, enjoy!-**  


When the alarm enchants sounded, Draco awoke from a rather shallow slumber. He hadn't had a proper night's sleep in sometime; which showed in the dark circles under his hard, grey eyes. Draco walked between the beds of Crabbe and Goyle who, as usual, we're still fast asleep and unaware of the alarms. He rubbed his eyes and sighed before shaking them both awake.

"C'mon you two; Wake up already. We only have 20 minutes before breakfast!" Draco persisted loudly, and annoyed. The two sleeping boys began to stir, then were finally sitting upright in there beds.

"Are we late?"

"What time is it?"

"Have we missed Defense of the Dark Arts again?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, although comical, he didn't need to deal with this. Not today.

"We have 20 minutes before breakfast idiots, now hurry up. I hate having to wait on you two."

Draco walked, unaccompanied, to the dorm bathroom, still adorning his silky boxer briefs. He looked into the large bathroom mirror, something he had been subconsciously avoiding for weeks; Immediately, he understood why. His dark circles were large and purple, and his eyes were bloodshot. He knew he had lost weight but it really showed in his deep ribs and sunken cheek bones. His skin, which was usually a pale white color, looked ashy and translucent. Even his silky, blonde hair looked limp, and disheveled.

 _I look nothing like myself...I wish I could crawl back into bed and never leave._

Draco went to the urinal and quickly relieved himself. He avoided the mirror while he washed his hands, wanting to forever forget the person he saw. He walked briskly back, and proceeded to get dressed; becoming increasingly nervous about his plan to confront Hermione. _What if it doesn't go well? What if the curse doesn't work and someone finds out? Oh god...what if I get expelled and Voldemort finds out? My family will be...no...no...it will work. It has to work. That mudblood will pay for calling me a Death Eater. I'll show her what her words mean. I need to teach myself to inflict pain. I need to teach myself to...torture._

Draco led his two friends towards the grand hall, while a silent battle took place in his head. A battle between right and wrong.

...

Hermione felt...anxious, to say the least, while walking into Defense Against the Dark Arts. The previous night she had trouble focusing on her studies which was unusual for her. She dreaded going to Potion's class to continue her screwed up partnership with the Slytherin Prince himself. He constantly had to torment and deride her simply because her parents were muggles. _He makes me sick. He's so concerned with whose a "pureblood" and whose not, yet he is a terrible human being. It's almost funny how ironic it is._

" 'Mione? Are you listening to me at all?" Ron interrupted her inner monologue, bringing her back to the boy's conversation. "I was...but you lost me on the last part" She replied. Harry and Ron frowned and looked at each other. "You okay Hermione? You're usually incredibly focused right before class." Harry asked as the Golden trio found their seats on the Gryffindor side.

Hermione sat between the boys, it was usually best this way because it kept Harry and Ron from talking during class. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about the Herbology homework last night on the snargaluff plant's means of camouflage. Quite fascinating really..." Her voice quietly trailed off as she saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy walk into the classroom. The three were chuckling about something but she could have sworn, for just one second, his eyes trailed to her with a burning gaze, then back to his comrades. "Slick gits" Ron said quietly.

"I wonder what they're so happy about" Harry pondered. Hermione's eyes dropped to the quill and feather in front of her. She had more important things to worry about, like studying for her N.E.W.T.S. or that Ancient Runes paper she had due next week. But for some reason her mind wouldn't let him go. Snape began the class lecture on nonverbal blocking spells and Hermione found herself worrying about the next class the whole time.

...

"Ron and I are going to review the Bloodroot lab outline, we're gonna sit outside of the classroom." Harry informed Hermione. "Alright, I just need to run to the bathroom, I should be back in no time." She replied warmly to her friends. Ron gave her a nod and the boys proceeded to their destination.

Hermione headed to the staircase; the first floor bathroom was her favorite because it was notoriously empty. Except, of course, for Moaning Myrtle, the ghost who died there. But Hermione and Myrtle had become somewhat familiar with each other, and she would often give her privacy when asked. Admittedly, Hermione even enjoyed her presence sometimes.

She made her way into the bathroom, sighing at her partnership for next class.

...

Draco followed Granger down the staircase and watched her go into the Girl's bathroom, the one that was allegedly haunted. _Perfect: there's no one around._ Draco planned to ambush her and throw her into the broom closet across the hall before she could protest. He had told Crabbe and Goyle not to wait up for him and personally, he was happy they weren't involved. They tended to muck things up whenever Draco involved them in his schemes.

Draco walked over to inspect the broom closet. It was pretty much empty, aside for some buckets and trash. He cast a silencing spell on it, and left the door open to make things easier. His heart was racing, and he felt incredibly flustered. _I can do this. She's only a mudblood after all. I need to do this._

Draco got out his wand and waited next to the bathroom door, knowing she wouldn't see him immediately when she exited. He felt almost queasy. He didn't want to do what he was about to do. He wanted to put his wand away, walk back up the stairs and forget about this whole thing. But he knew, deep down, that he would have to do much worse, at will, without protest. He would have to kill, torture, and maim people. _Innocent_ people. _Well...not innocent...I mean they are going against the Dark Lord...They aren't really innocent..._

Draco felt more and more sick the more he thought about it but he pushed it down deep. He needed to teach himself not to care. He needed to teach himself how to be evil.

Hermione opened the door to the bathroom and walked out, not yet noticing Draco.

 _And now's my chance._


	4. Blood

**-Hello Fanfiction community, I'm honestly so excited to continue this story! If you have read this far THANK YOU SO INCREDIBLY MUCH!**

 **If you want me to continue this story please, please, PLEASE review, favorite or message me. I will write a couple more chapters however, if no one is interested I will probably not finish it. There's nothing worse than wasting your time writing a story if no one is enjoying it :/**

 **With that note, I am open to any and all suggestions and will gladly message anyone regarding this story. If I use anyone's input they will, of course, be credited.**

 **This story is rated M for mature and or sexual themes and content and may or may not contain content of a forced or violent nature in the later chapters. Thanks for reading, enjoy!-**

 **...**

Draco decided it was now or never. He lunged from behind the door and grabbed Hermione roughly, viciously. He wrapped his hands around her waist and picked her up, off of the ground while clamping a hand around her mouth. He ran as fast as he could, with her kicking and attempting to scream in his arms. He threw her into the small broom closet, and she fell on the ground with a whimper of pain and confusion. He came in quickly and shut the door behind him. He snatched Hermione's wand violently out of her pocket while she held her throbbing head.

" **Malfoy...What the fuck are you doing?"** She breathed out angrily while getting to her feet. Draco glared at her, with a malicious smirk on his pale face as she straitened to look up at him. He towered over her darkly.

"Oh, Granger. You surely didn't think I'd forget about your little remark yesterday. Hmmm, what was it you called me?" He said mockingly as he rolled up his left sleeve exposing the tainted skin beneath. Hermione's eyes followed his hands up his arm and she nearly gasped when she saw it. Adorning Draco's left forearm, was The Dark Mark. Her mind was reeling. Instantly, she felt a heightened sense of fear, disgust, anger, and even pity. However, the fear was predominant over the rest.  
"Malfoy I...I didn't...I couldn't possibly..."She stuttered slowly trying to force words out of her mouth. Her thoughts and words were disconnected and every single sense in her body was telling her to **get the fuck out of there.**

"You stupid, pathetic, know-it-all, little **mudblood.** Think it's funny? Hurling around insults like Death Eater?" He persisted angrily while getting closer to her, forcing her backwards against the wall.

"No...No...I...I don't think it's funny...I...I" Hermione's words were betraying her. Never before had she ever actually feared Draco, she just hated how he treated her. However, the murderous look in his eyes made her stomach flip inside of her. She feared the man in front of her, and for the first time, she feared that he would harm her.

"You stuttering, little bitch. You think I'm a Death Eater **do you**?" He said bringing his wand harshly up to her neck.

Hermione was having a bad panic attack. Her entire body was shaky and frozen. She didn't know what to say; She didn't know what he wanted her to say. She looked around terrified, wildly. Praying that somehow she could escape or fight him off, but his wand poked into her neck. And she feared what he would do to her.

" **Well? Do you?"** Draco yelled causing Hermione to shake even more violently. "Please...Please don't...please don't hurt me..."She begged as she fought the lump in her throat. His eyes scanned over her face and body and he chuckled darkly, enjoying seeing her in this state. _So much for being a brave little Gryffindor. It was almost too easy to reduce her to begging. And I thought she couldn't get any more pathetic._

Draco's sneer melted away, and a harsh, cold look replaced it. "I _**Promise**_ I'll hurt you. After all, it was _you_ who called me a Death Eater" he said leaning in until he could smell the spearmint on her breath. Her honey-colored eyes poured into his, pleading, searching. Draco twisted his free hand into her messy hair, and pulled it back causing Hermione to cry out and flinch in pain. Her arms traveled to his. He made sure she was looking deeply into his steel eyes. "I'm going to show you exactly what that means." He breathed out quietly, but menacingly.

He released her hair and stepped back slightly raising his wand in the air. "But first, I can't have you running around the school blabbing about our _little encounters._ No, no, that won't do at all." Hermione watched, terrified, as Draco began making swirling motions around her with his wand. " _Arcere Nex!"_ Draco hissed while concentratedly continuing the twirling motion around Hermione.

Strange, blue swirls of glowing light poured out of his wand and followed his motions circling around her. She felt herself tense up as, what felt like snakes, coiled around her body and inside of her, constraining each and every one of her muscles. She felt dizzy, sick, and her head ached and reeled. " _Now, you shall not tell any one about what happens to you in here. You will never show anyone your memories of these encounters. You will never speak, write, draw or otherwise show anyone about what I do to you._ _If I order you to come to me, you must, to the best of your abilities, come. You will never use magic to harm me. This spell may only be lifted by me. If this spell is broken by you in any way, may you and your loved ones face a slow, and painful death."_ With that, the blue swirls circled around Hermione's feet, then disappeared into the floor beneath her. When her head finally began to clear up she realized in horror what he had done. He had used a particularly strong, and complicated binding spell on her. If she were to break it, Draco's grim incantation would come true, and Hermione and her loved one's would die, slowly and painfully.

Hermione learned right then and there how wrong she had been to try to convince Harry that Draco wasn't a Death Eater. She learned how incredibly stupid she was for believing he would never hurt her. This time, she couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes and poured down her cheeks. Draco smiled sadistically as he watched her cry. He took his thumb and wiped away some tears as he pretended to soothe her. "Now, now mudblood. Surely you'll want to save those precious little tears for when I use the Cruciatus Curse on you" His voice was soft, and deep.

Hermione's eye widened in horror. She wanted to slap his soft, cruel hand away from her face but she couldn't bring herself to move. She tried to catch her breathing but it came out in panicked, desperate, pants. _He's going to torture me. Probably until I go mad. He's going to use the unforgivable curse on me. Fuck fuck fuck. Please Lord, this isn't happening. Please, please._ Hermione had closed her eyes as she silently prayed in her head.

" **Look at me, mudblood."** The soft tone was now gone, replaced by something feral, something utterly savage. Hermione looked into his cold, grey eyes again praying she would find some humanity. "I am your superior. **Your god.** " he spat out at her. Hermione was utterly terrified, but something inside of her snapped at that. Something she was holding back. The part of her that was a Gryffindor, perhaps. She glared into his eyes and found the strength to backhand him as hard as she could. He clutched his face in pain and he cried out. Hermione reached past him for the door knob but he grabbed her by the neck and waist and slammed her into the wall. His body was pressed firmly against hers and her neck hurt from how hard he held it.

"You fucking bitch. You're absolutely pathetic mudblood. You don't understand your inferiority." He growled angrily as he forced her hands above her head. "You don't understand your _dirty fucking blood"_ He frowned while pressing her wrist hard with his thumb. " _Get... the fuck off of me.._ " Hermione threatened slowly as she tried to get her hands down. He let go of her arms and they fell to her side.

"Perhaps this will teach you" Draco said backing away from her. " _Sanguinem Ferveo!"_

Hermione's eyes widened as the curse hit her. She feel onto the floor, on her knees. The pain was excruciating, and unlike any pain she had felt before. She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow, her whole body tense and writhing as she rolled onto the floor. Her eyes snapped shut and she felt the tears pouring down, uncontrollably. It felt as if the blood inside of her veins was boiling. Every single part of her body was scorching hot and burning, endlessly burning. She screamed over and over, continuously and she prayed for it to stop. And, as quickly as it began, it was over. Hermione laid on the ground with her eyes still shut, clutching herself. She sobbed loudly in front of Malfoy. She cried until she couldn't breath. She was shaking violently and couldn't steady her breathing, which was still coming out in dangerously quick, short bursts. She was sure her lungs would give out at this rate. When she opened her eyes to look up at him, his face was unreadable.

He didn't look pleased from watching her sob on the floor. He didn't look prideful. He didn't look anything. His face was slightly harsh looking, but Hermione didn't understand why he wasn't still firing the curse at her, over and over; Watching happily as she writhed around in pain. Draco leaned down to Hermione and pulled her up by her arm. She almost fell back down because her legs were in shock but he held her up looking into her eyes with a strange expression. Without notice, her breathing had finally calmed somewhat and she allowed her legs to support herself. Her tears were still running down her cheeks and Draco took the sleeve of his shirt and hurriedly wiped them away, while maintaining his blank expression. She didn't fight him. She wanted to curl up in her bed, sleep, and never wake up.

Draco looked at his watch. "Slughorn's class begins in 30 minutes. You will go to the bathroom and tidy yourself up. Then you will go to class like normal. Do you understand me?" He ordered.

She couldn't meet his silvery gaze, instead she looked at her feet. She didn't want to obey him. She wanted to run into the arms of Harry and Ron, ball her eyes out, and tell them what happened. But she knew she couldn't. She would have to walk into class, sit down next to the boy who tortured her, and pretend nothing had happened. She had to obey him. She bit her lower lip hard and barely nodded.

"Look at me."

Hermione's eyes fluttered to his. She wanted to run. Run far, far away. Bury herself in all the books and homework she could find to distract her. His gaze was steady but somehow soft. He started to say something but stopped as her eyes fell, once again to his Dark Mark. It burned and itched when she looked at it. He lowered his sleeve and pushed her chin up so her gaze met his.

"Do you think I'm a Death Eater?" He asked, still firmly holding her chin.

She didn't hesitate.

She didn't stutter.

The words flew unflinchingly out of her mouth.

"No... I _know_ you are"

He let go of her chin. His brows furrowed intensely. Once again, she couldn't read his expression. He almost looked nauseated.

"Go clean yourself up", he said opening the door of the broom closet. She stood there unmoving, just staring at him unsure. He just looked back at her.

She slowly crossed in front of him, out of the broom cupboard, then quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

Draco sought out the first floor boys restroom, because he was sure that he was going to be sick.


	5. Apart

- **Hello Fanfiction community! I'm so incredibly excited to present to you the 5th installment of my Where Allegiances Lie story!**

 **As I always say, if you would like me to continue this story please, please, PLEASE review, favorite, or message me! I am hoping to make this a 20-or-so chapter story but I will most likely not continue if it appears no one is enjoying it.**

 **Did you guys like the two spell I made up last chapter? Please let me know! I thought they were really awesome and they stemmed from the Latin meanings :)**

 **Draco Malfoy has always been one of my favorite characters in HP because I think he is a very complex and interesting character, I honestly wish J.K. Rowling had done more with him because I feel like he had so much potential. And I've always personally shipped Draco and Hermione because I feel like they are very opposite and they could each learn a lot from each other, plus the tension between them could make a very interesting romance XD**

 **The last chapter was rather dark and violent so this one is going to be a bit lighter, at least in the beginning. Also, I apologize to anyone who wanted the romance portion to begin super quickly; Trust me, it is coming but I wanted this story to be as realistic as possible, and unfortunately two completely opposite characters just wouldn't get involved that quickly.**

 **I'm hoping to begin the romance by chapter 7 or 8 so please stay tuned for that :D**

 **Also, quick shoutout to helpfulfred who was the first (and currently only) person to review! :D :D :D Thank you so much!**

 **As always, this story is rated M for mature and/or sexual themes and content and may or may not contain content of a forced or violent nature. Thanks for reading, enjoy!-**

 **...**

Draco pushed through the old, heavy, wooden door quickly as he tried to contain the contents of his stomach. He ran into the first empty stall and quickly knelt as he vomited into the toilet bowl. He sat there for many minutes, still somehow hurling more and more, though he was sure he didn't have that much food in his stomach to begin with. For a few minutes afterwards, his head hung over the bowl while he involuntarily dry-heaved. He had never felt this sick before. Not even when his friends had slipped the orange part of a Puking Pastille into his breakfast one morning, causing him to be sick all afternoon.

Draco knelt over the toilet squeezing his eyes shut. He knew why he was sick, but he didn't want to think about it. He had done what he needed to do, yet his body was apparently going to fight him the entire way. _This is ridiculous. I should be with my friends right now, making fun of first years. I should be happy. Hell, excited even. My plan worked perfectly. I should be happy..._

 _I should be..._

Draco's breathing hitched as more bile came up and he was vomiting into the bowl again violently. His thoughts turned to Hermione against his will, and he wondered if she was doing the same thing. _Vomiting. Crying...Shaking..._ He had to pause for a second as he felt the threat of more heaves hitch up his throat.

Draco didn't know if he could ever do those things to her again. He cursed her... He used the blood boiling curse on her.

The painfully recent memory of Granger curled up on the ground screaming flashed quickly in his mind, and tears threatened to form. _Thank god her eyes were closed._ Using the blood boiling curse on Hermione had caused flashbacks of Draco's initiation into the Death Eaters to burn into his thoughts. He remembered laying there helplessly as a Death Eater tortured him. He remembered the pain, too well, actually. He remembered wishing, begging in his mind for them to stop. He remembered the stinging feeling of humiliation and unbridled fear as he cried in front of his torturers.

Draco couldn't help the tears that flowed down his pale, supple cheeks. He had become the very thing that plagued his nightmares. He became the worst memory in his head that played over and over again. He became exactly the person he wanted to be and exactly the person he hated more than anything in the whole entire world.

He became...a Death Eater.

...

Despite everything inside her mind telling her not to, Hermione looked up into the bathroom mirror. She almost burst into hysterics at the sight of herself. Her eyes were puffy red and it was painfully obvious that she had been crying terribly. Her hair was an utter mess from being thrown around so much. She had dust and dirt all over her face and she ached everywhere.

Hermione's hip hurt especially from when Malfoy had thrown her into the broom closet. Upon lifting her shirt slightly she saw a big purple bruise beginning to form. She broke down, laying her head on the bathroom counter and sobbing quietly. She always thought she was such a smart girl. So smart and so brave. Yet it seemed her life had been so easily destroyed in a matter of 30 minutes. _How could he do that to me? How could he..._

She would have to come to him when he called her. She would have to willingly let herself be tortured again. She couldn't run, she couldn't tell anyone, she couldn't do anything but take it. Malfoy probably marveled at the thought of her having to obey him. Of her having to give up everything inside of her and allow him to do those things to her. _Oh god._ What was to stop Malfoy from hurting her? What was to stop Malfoy from doing other things to her? What was to stop Malfoy from...no, Hermione didn't dare think of it. She couldn't allow herself to picture him touching her...to picture him...

Hermione's quiet whimpers turned into raw cries. She didn't know what to do. For once, she didn't have the answer. And it drove her positively mad.

...

"Jesus! Where do you think Hermione is?" Ron said glancing down at his wristwatch. Harry frowned, it was odd that she wasn't back. Nearly 45 minutes had passed and she wasn't back from the bathroom yet. Normally Harry would have suggested that they go down and check on her but she was in the bathroom. He didn't want to interrupt her if she was having...problems. "Perhaps she isn't feeling well...Or maybe she has...you know...girl problems" He suggested awkwardly.

Ron shook his head disturbed, "Bloody hell Harry." He couldn't help himself. "Bad choice of words Ron", Harry said grinning. At that, Ron let out a burst of laughter and punched Harry in the arm playfully. "You're disgusting mate. But seriously, should we go inside yet?" He questioned. Harry ran a hand through his ruffled, black hair. "We still have about 15 minutes before class starts, lets wait a little bit longer." He said flipping through the complicated Bloodroot lab papers. The boys continued their studying, but Ron noticed Malfoy had walked past them alone and entered the classroom.

"What do you think he's up to?" Ron questioned suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"That Slytherin rat is usually always with his two idiots, what do you think he was doing by himself?"

Harry sighed at his best friend's paranoid assumptions. "I don't think he was doing anything mischievous, Ron. Probably just grabbing a bite to eat or freshening up or, I don't know, relaxing."

"Don't you think it's weird that he has been spending less time with Crabbe and Goyle? You know what I think, I think when we saw him go into Borgin and Burkes that day he was officially accepted into them"

"Surely you don't mean-

-I do" Ron interrupted, "Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater."

The two boys were too enthralled in their conversation to see that Hermione had finally come back. She had walked up just in time to hear Ron's conclusion. She stared at the two boys wide-eyed, unable to speak.

"Finally 'Mione! Jesus, did you fall in?" Ron said impatiently. Her eyes fell harshly to the ground, she was unable to make any words come out.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked when Hermione didn't answer. He noticed that her clothes looked a bit...dusty and disheveled. "Did something happen to you? You look a bit...messy." Harry said while patting a part of Hermione's jeans that was covered in dust.

Finally building up the courage to speak, Hermione replied, "I'm fine guys. I just had to run up to the common room, I left my Potions lab there..."

"What's with all the dust?" Ron pried, sizing her up.

"I fell going up the staircase, clumsy me" Hermione lied, even forcing a chuckle at the end. Harry and Ron seemed to accept that answer, and their demeanor relaxed entirely. "Well lets go find our seats" Harry said gathering up his stuff. Hermione frowned slightly, not really wanting to find her seat next to Malfoy but she just nodded slightly and followed the boys inside.


	6. True Torture

**-Hello Fanfiction community! I would like to start by apologizing for the incredibly long wait for this chapter, my laptop broke and a few other unfortunate events took place but they are all fixed now so I'm trying my best to upload as quickly as possible.**

 **This chapter will be an interesting one, I do feel incredibly bad for Hermione but I have a feeling Draco will get sorted out eventually.**

 **As always, this story is rated M for mature and/or sexual themes and content and may or may not contain content of a forced or violent nature. Thanks for reading, enjoy!-**

 **...**

Draco looked ahead at the chalkboard, trying not to notice Harry, Ron, and Hermione entering the classroom. His thoughts were...scattered, to say the least. Despite the earlier events of the day, he wasn't thrilled to work with Hermione, as perhaps he should have been. The all-to-recent memories of their little encounter were playing over and over in Draco's mind and he couldn't figure out how to perceive it all yet. He was somewhat content that he had actually followed through with his plans to torture the mudblood. But the thoughts of her writhing around in front of him struck something in him that he didn't want to acknowledge. Something primal. Something...raw. A mix between pity, sadness and...something else. Something perhaps a bit...evil.

He heard Granger meekly pull out the seat next to him and hesitantly slide in next to him. He resisted looking at her until this moment. He stole a quick glance at her. She didn't look much different than she normally did; she had the same upset demeanor, and the same unruly hair. The only thing different were her eyes. They were normally warm, observant, and calculating. Now they looked puffy and red. She didn't look like she was paying attention, which was weird for the studious Gryffindor.

He didn't know whether or not to acknowledge her so he just kept his eyes forward, waiting for the Professors instructions.

...

"Alright class, today we are going to finish the Bloodroot lab so please get with your partner and return to your cauldron station. You will have all period to finish this lab, however, if you finish up early I will allow you to leave. Get to it guys, and remember to be particularly careful when it comes to handling the juice of the Bloodroot. I don't want to have to send any of you to the hospital wing"

Hermione's eyes were fixed to the floor, she had to keep reminding herself to breathe in hopes that she didn't have a full-blown panic attack. That would have to wait until she was alone in her bed. She was rustled out of her thoughts when she saw the other students headed to the cauldron stations. Malfoy got up aside her and she reluctantly walked over to their station not glancing at him once. Hermione looked over the lab silently for awhile. Draco noticed her legs were shaking, ever so slightly. If someone else were to look at them, they would just think it was her normal jittery self. However Draco knew differently. He put on some of the disposable, plastic gloves at the table and held a pair up to Hermione. She looked at his hand, debating. She looked away, as if to say she didn't want them, then proceeded to grab one of the Bloodroot vials.

"You should wear the gloves, that stuff is volatile." Draco said uninterestedly, as he looked at the lab outline. "It's not the only thing."Hermione breathed quietly, ignoring his input. A familiar frown crossed his face. "You'd better learn to listen to me, mudblood. Wouldn't want you to get hurt again..." He warned, almost teasingly. Hermione's breathing caught slightly and she stopped talking to him. Her eyes, fixed on the vials in her hand, were tearing up slightly. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

Draco leaned in over Hermione's back, his lips extremely close to her ear. "What's the matter Granger? Scared of what i'll do to you..." He whispered deeply.

Hermione's body trembled slightly at that and the vial in her hand snapped due to how hard she was holding it. The shards cut her hand and the Bloodroot juice spilled all over the table. Hermione cried out and she watched the blood pool in her hand. The pain was sharp and burning, due to the Bloodroot juice.

"Idiot", Draco said annoyed as he grabbed some paper towels. Hermione watched him inspect her hand with a face she couldn't read. He looked annoyed slightly but something else also, something close to concern but Hermione wasn't stupid enough to believe that. He pushed her other hand away and dabbed the large cut across her palm. She winced at the sharp pressure. He dabbed it again softer, almost gently.

Hermione stared at him wide-eyed as he cleaned up the blood. She watched his expression, his eyes, as he wiped it away uncaringly. He looked up and their glances met for a second before she looked back down to her feet. She pulled her hand away and began cleaning up the bloodroot juice. She couldn't brush off the feeling of his hands on hers.

...

Hermione couldn't have been happier to finish the lab early. After they had cleaned up the spilled Bloodroot juice, they proceeded with the assignment. Malfoy was surprisingly smarter than she gave him credit for. They finished with 20 minutes left of the class. She hurried out of classroom, giving Ron and Harry a quick wave as she left. Hermione walked as quickly as she could to the Gryffindor dorms entrance, she looked behind her to see if Malfoy was trailing behind but thankfully she didn't see him. She gave the password and happily entered the Gryffindor common room. It was the place she felt most safe at the moment because Malfoy couldn't reach her here.

Hermione went straight to her bed, taking off her shoes, socks, and robes in the process. She slipped into her bed with just her shirt and jeans on, and she closed the drapes around her, isolating herself from the outer world. Relief washed over her immediately as she buried her face in her soft pillow. She didn't want to think of what happened to her, and she didn't want to think of what Malfoy might do to her. Hermione had about 3 hours until dinner in the Grand hall and she wanted to spend them sleeping.

It didn't take long for her to succumb to her exhaustion.

...

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her, smiling evilly with his wand in his hand. They were in the broom cupboard, but it was impossibly long, and distended. His robes were untied, exposing his bare chest. All he was wearing underneath was his boxer briefs. Hermione looked around scared but she didn't run from him. She couldn't bring her legs to move. She was terrified beyond belief, but she felt weirdly at ease also. He pushed her up against the wall, his face was smug but cool.

He pressed his wand against her neck threateningly. "Shall I use the Imperius Curse on you, or will you be a good little Gryffindor?" He purred into her ear with his deep, velvety voice. Hermione felt herself look into his pure, silver eyes. The eyes of a true Slytherin. She felt her body relax against the wall. "I won't fight you", she heard the words escape from her mouth, and she meant them entirely. He gave her an amused smirk, then his face dropped into something serious. She felt his arm snake around her waist and his body pushed her against the wall. He stared into her eyes and Hermione couldn't move.

Her heart was racing, but she felt entirely natural at the same time. Draco's lips found their way to Hermione's quickly. Before she knew it, she was returning the kiss, urgently. His mouth was warm, wet, and tender. He didn't fight for dominance; they both knew he was in charge. He slid his tongue in and Hermione felt herself moan and give into the kiss. Something sparked inside of her belly when he kissed her, something wild and dangerous. Hermione felt Draco's hands feel around her waist and hips. She felt herself giving in to him more and more as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled her robes down, and she watched them drop to the floor. She was now standing in her bra and panties. She felt Draco kiss her neck tenderly as his hands ran behind her to unhook her bra. She felt her breath hitch as his lips found her collarbone and he began to suck gently. Her bra fell to the floor as Draco bit down on her collarbone, causing Hermione to cry out in both pain and pleasure. "I...I think you broke skin" She whimpered, seeing a few drops of blood drip out of the fresh mark. Draco smiled slyly. "Who cares? I can do whatever I want to you..." he said seductively as he brushed her hair away from her neck. Draco ran his tongue along the bite mark he made and began sucking the wound, tasting her metallic blood. Her head fell back as he suckled on a sensitive part.

He laid Hermione down on the floor and got on top of her. His lips crashed into hers urgently and he began to tug at her panties. Hermione protested, trying to pull his hand away, but she couldn't. He slid them down her supple thighs and she gasped when he forcefully wrapped her legs around his bare hips. She wanted this. She wanted...him.

"Hermione", he said staring into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Hermione", he repeated.

"What is it?"

"Hermione"

"Hermione"

"Hermione"

...

Hermione awoke to Ginny shaking her. She looked around, her cheeks flushed red. "Finally, Hermione. Are you alright? You were tossing and mumbling in your sleep."

 _My sleep? Of course...I was dreaming..._

"Uh, yeah I'm okay. Just a bad dream..." She replied running a hand through her hair.

"Ron and Harry sent me to find you, it's almost time for dinner"

"Ohh, thank you. I'll be right down." Hermione said sitting up in her bed.

 _Oh. My. God._


	7. Stare

- **Hello Fanfiction community! I hope you enjoy the 7th installation of my Where Allegiances Lie story!**

 **This chapter is interesting because it is the gateway for the romance portion of the story. We're starting to see some interesting exchanges between Hermione and Draco; things are getting a bit steamier XD**

 **The next few chapters will focus heavily on Draco's inner struggles/monologue and we may see some more background/memories from him as the story progresses. He has a very dark past and he is struggling with what he thinks he should do and what he feels he should do.**

 **Please review, favorite, and/or message me if you want me to continue this story or if you have any questions.**

 **I would love for you guys to comment which side you think Draco will end up on, good or evil. I'm curious what you guys think considering I haven't yet decided how the story will end.**

 **As always, this story is rated M for mature and/or sexual themes and content and may or may not contain content of a forced or violent nature. Thanks for reading, enjoy!-**

 **...**

Draco chose his usual seat at the Slytherin table between Crabbe and Goyle. For once, he actually had quite an appetite. He chatted amongst his friends for awhile; they mostly talked about their N.E.W.T.S. and recent rumors circulating the school. Supposedly Harry Potter was a werewolf, or at least that was the most entertaining rumor going around now. Malfoy enjoyed spreading the gossip, even though he knew no one really believed it.

"No wonder he is always out and about at night. Second year I found him and the two losers coming back from the Forbidden Forest, I'll bet he was...hunting" Draco paused for added effect. He laugh loudly alongside the other Slytherins at the table.

"I'll bet Dumbledore knows and is trying to keep it all hush hush. That oaf always protects the Gryffindors. Favoritism at its finest." Blaise added while the food appeared at the table. All the empty dishes filled up with food, and drinks of all kinds. It looked like tonight was ham, turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, and vegetables of all sorts.

The noise in the great hall subsided to a dull humming as the students filled their plates, and stomachs, with food. A little ways over sat Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville. The boys were going on about a particular Herbology assignment; Neville, of course, was already finished and was giving Harry and Ron some advice.

Ginny was going on about Dean Thomas, and Hermione tried to listen but she found her eyes traveling to the table across from hers, to a particular Slytherin student.

She stared at Malfoy as he talked amongst his friends. She watched his lips curl into a familiar sneer/smile. She looked at the small wrinkles near his eyes when he smiled particularly wide. She watched the way he laughed, it was as if whatever they were taking about was so funny he just couldn't keep it in. It was exaggerated, but not particularly fake. That was something he had going for him at least, no matter how unpleasant or unkind, he did seem genuine.

Hermione wondered what they were talking about. _I wonder if he's told his friends about me yet...if he's told them what he did to me. Perhaps that's what they're laughing about. Hermione Granger, the mudblood, being tortured by Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy._ Hermione frowned and pushed her food around her plate. She figured they weren't talking about her or they would be looking over at her, pointing and laughing. The way they usually did when they talked about her. She stared at her plate awhile longer.

 _Why did I have that stupid dream?...He's absolutely vile...And violent. And terrible. He hates me...He tortured me...Sick bastard...And I hate him. He's absolutely..._ Hermione looked up from her plate to confirm and she was met with a pair of glistening eyes looking back at her. She looked away alarmed.

 _He's...he was...he was looking at me._

...

Hermione left her companions at the table to freshen up in the bathroom. She felt flustered, to say the least. She decided to take the extra effort and walk to the first floor bathroom. It was still her favorite, despite what happened there.

Entering the girls lavatory, she was met with a familiar high pitched moaning voice.

"Hermione, why I haven't seen you in a while... Glad to see someone hasn't forgotten about me... Where are the boys? Did they grow tired of me?... They never stop in to say hello." She wailed, particularly squeaky. Hermione forced a polite smile.

"Of course not Myrtle, we've all been so busy...would you mind giving me a moment? I just need to freshen up real quick." Hermione said trying to not upset her.

"Well I can see when I'm not wanted, give my regards to Harry. Tell him to visit once in a while" Myrtle pouted then disappeared into the wall.

Hermione sighed and rubber her temples. She felt confused, and tired, but she feared allowing herself to go back to sleep...She didn't need to have any more confusing dreams...

...

Hermione exited the girls lavatory. She had probably been in there about 15 minutes, just gathering her thoughts. The boys would be wondering where she was. She was about to leave when she saw a little, scroll levitating outside the bathroom. It was a piece of rolled up parchment. Hermione looked around, but there was no one. She grew nervous. She didn't want to open it. But she felt that she had no other choice. She grabbed the small note out of the air and unrolled it slowly.

...

Broom cupboard.

11pm.

Come alone.

...

It wasn't signed but Hermione knew exactly who it was from. She immediately regretted reading it, but she knew she had to go. He wanted her to sneak out of the dorms after hours, which was against the rules. _What if I get caught and sent back?_ Hermione gulped thinking about what would happen if she broke the curse. _No...I can't get caught...I have to be careful..._ Her breath became unsteady. She felt a stinging sensation in her eyes but tried to hold back the tears. _What if he curses me again? Oh god..._ Hermione tried to stay strong but it wasn't easy. As she walked back up the stairs she felt a pang of fear inside her belly. She wasn't sure if her dinner was going to stay down.

...

Draco walked with his friends down to the Slytherin common room. It was 10 o'clock, which was the very latest students were aloud to be outside of their dorms. Draco and his friends always stayed out as late as they were allowed. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were still chuckling about, but one could tell they were exhausted. The boys were walking slowly, holding their bellies as they came up to their beds. They disrobed and said goodnight to one another. It wasn't too long before they were in their beds, sleeping soundly or close to it.

Draco went to the dorm bathroom. He inspected himself in the mirror. The dark circles were there, but perhaps a little bit less prominent. His hair was actually doing what he wanted it to do. And his skin looked rather flawless. Pale and silky, as it should be. He gave his refection a weak smile. Of all things to worry about, his looks were not one of them. He relieved himself then washed his hands, thinking about what will happen in about an hour. He told Granger to meet him at 11, and he knew she would be there. For some reason he doubted she would try to weasel her way out of it. Though she was rather cunning, he felt her pride would force her to be there waiting for him. _Foolish Gryffindor pride. That's a good way to get yourself killed._ He wondered if she would try to stand up to him, or if she would let him do whatever he wants to her. He wasn't sure which idea he liked more.

Draco rubbed his temples as he got into his bed. He couldn't go to sleep, but he could mull things over.

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to daydream without actually falling asleep. He thought about Hermione laying in the broom cupboard. Scraped up, crying, shaking. He didn't know why that image came to him so often, or why he enjoyed it so much. Part of him felt sick, and honestly a bit guilty for wanting to hurt her. But another part didn't...He imagined himself looking down on her, threatening her with his wand. Tears streaming down her face, but she wasn't sobbing or crying loudly or begging annoyingly. She was just pleading with her soft, brown eyes. Just staring up at him, begging silently for him to stop. He wiped her tears away, being carefully gentle in the process. She would let him. She would stare at him as he wiped away the tears, wondering if he had any humanity. So willingly she would allow him to touch her. He would smile, devilishly even, at how forgiving and naive she was. He would use a biding spell and tie up her arms and legs. He would torture her. He would hurt her. He would break her, completely. Until she was completely willing to give herself to him wholly. Until she was willing to give herself to the person she hated more than anything.

Draco's eyes snapped open. He tried to flush out the thoughts he was having. He didn't want to acknowledge the feeling between his thighs, aching and growing. He rubbed his hair roughly trying to focus on the objective at hand. He knew his cheeks were red, and he tried to steady his breathing. He tried to push out those thoughts. He could never be attracted to a Gryffindor, let alone a mudblood. He just enjoyed seeing her in pain. Perhaps he was a bit sadistic, but it was purely evil. Purely because he hated her so much. He wasn't sure if he was telling himself, or trying to convince himself. Either way he didn't want to think about it.

...

Hermione glanced at her bedside clock. 10:50, it read. She took some deep breaths and sat up quietly in her bed. She could feel herself shaking. She wanted to wrap herself up in the blankets and go to sleep. But she knew she couldn't. She had gotten into her pjs so no one would be suspicious. She quickly took them off and got back into her regular clothes. She put her robes on simply because she wanted something to wrap up in. Walking down into the common room, she made care to be quick and quiet. No one seemed to awake. The room was dark and empty. She felt a chill run down her spine.

" _Indeprensus"_ Hermione cast a temporary invisibility spell before she left. It was just a basic spell, that could be easily detected. But she doubted anyone would be up and about.

Hermione blinked away some small tears as she headed for the first floor.


End file.
